Episode 8244 (28th October 2013)
Plot Tina tells Dennis that Tommy is in the Canary Islands and she thinks he’ll come back once he’s got his head together. She is furious when she receives a bill from Tracy for £600 for the window and three smashed laptops. Dennis advises her to come round to the Kabin later for a “council of war” but not to act hastily however David suggests she should show Tracy who’s boss. Hoping that Leanne will return, Nick pushes himself to the limit with his physio exercises. Jenna collects her things from an angry Sophie. Anna tells Sally she’s a mug for letting Tim walk all over her but Sally retorts that she’s just insecure about Faye. Chesney begins work at the kebab shop. Gail confides in Kylie that she’s worried that Nick’s getting his hopes up and Leanne may never return. Rita suggests that Tina pay for just the window but she won’t hear of it and rips the bill up in front of Tracy who threatens the police. Rob stops her ringing them. As Tim moves his stuff into No. 4, Faye’s unimpressed. Grace offers to show her how to make Sally’s life a misery. Desperate to end the feud, Rita tries to talk some sense into Tracy but Tracy just laughs in her face and calls the police. Peter introduces an “Employee of the Month” scheme at Underworld but Carla isn’t impressed. Beth is interested in the possibility of getting a £100 bonus through the scheme. Wanting to end the feud Rob catches up with Tina. Playing on the strain this is placing on Rita he offers a deal; he’ll pay for the repairs if Tina will publicly apologise to Tracy. Grace steals Sally’s change in the café, causing a furious argument between her and Anna. She then drops the money on the floor and “helpfully” points it out to the angry shouting women. Gail and David manage to have a civil conversation but the rift between them isn’t healed. The police call at the Rovers for Tina. Remembering Rob’s words, she apologises to Tracy and agrees to pay the damages. She does however insinuate that Rob has been lying to Tracy, instantly arousing her suspicions. Nick determines to find out from Stella what Leanne’s intentions are but he collapses in the Street on the way to see her. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire *Police Officer - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *In relating his previous disastrous romances to Jenna Kamara, Lloyd Mullaney makes reference to the time that Kelly Crabtree poisoned him with laxatives in Episode 6153 (4th November 2005), and when Steve McDonald discovered that Lloyd was dating his mum Liz by finding her hiding behind a chair at his flat in Episode 6984 (5th January 2009). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob says he'll pay for the window if Tina apologises to Tracy; and Nick pushes himself too far with his physio. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,930,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes